El reflejo de un monstruo
by YuukiShiro26
Summary: One-shot situado justo antes de los eventos del volumen 15 de la novela. Después de haber entrado en el mundo del lado oscuro de la ciudad al haberse unido a GROUP, Accelerator, impulsado por su deseo de proteger lo más preciado para él y pagar su deuda, decidirá convertirse en lo que él considera el peor de los villanos si hace falta.


– Tch. – se oyó un sonido en la oscuridad de ese callejón. Al estar las paredes tan juntas produjo un cierto eco que al instante se perdió por el constante ruido de una respiración agitada y el de unos rápidos pasos.

– Maldición, deja de correr o será peor para ti. – dijo con molestia el causante del sonido que produjo el eco, quien llevaba sujetada en su mano izquierda una pistola ya cargada, mientras que con la otra apoyaba su cuerpo en una muleta gris. A pesar de su tono enfadado de voz, su paso era lento y cansado.

A diferencia de él, un hombre situado varios metros por delante se movía con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle haciéndole ir más lento, todavía seguía un ritmo más veloz que el de su perseguidor, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba ganaba más distancia respecto a éste.

De repente sonó un disparo, y la bala se enterró en su pierna causándole un gran dolor. Sin embargo su cuerpo no cayó al suelo. Volviéndose a estabilizar como pudo sobre sus dos extremidades siguió intentando avanzar, esta vez cojeando. No podía dejarse atrapar de ninguna manera por ese horrible monstruo.

El mencionado suspiró de forma sonora y dirigió su mano al electrodo en forma de collar situado en su cuello. Pulsó el interruptor que había en él y la luz que emitía pasó de ser verde a una roja junto con un agudo pitido.

– ¡Te avisé, pedazo de mierda! – dejó caer la muleta y colocó fuertemente sus pies en el suelo ganando el impulso que necesitaba para, segundos después, precipitarse hacia delante a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Con su mano derecha agarró al hombre por la parte posterior de su cuello y lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo para lanzarlo con la misma velocidad a la que se había movido contra la pared más cercana. El sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose se hizo presente y el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. Él simplemente ignoró ese sonido como si lo escuchara todos los días y dio media vuelta para disponerse a recoger su muleta.

Después sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un teléfono móvil y pulsó varias teclas hasta mostrarse el número de un contacto en la pantalla. Pulsó a "Llamar" y se lo acercó a la cara. Estuvo sonando durante unos momentos hasta que la persona al otro lado contestó.

– Oh, ¿ya lo tienes? – la voz era claramente masculina.

– Tsuchimikado, dime la razón por la que no debo matar a este bastardo. – ignoró totalmente su pregunta diciendo de forma irritada.

– Porque necesitamos interrogarlo para saber dónde están sus compañeros. A no ser que prefieras dedicarte a buscarlos y capturarlos a todos...

Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua.

– De todas formas tu trabajo no ha t-

Sin dejarle terminar la frase cerró la tapa de su teléfono con un golpe seco cortando así la llamada. Hoy no estaba especialmente de buen humor. Esa pequeña persecución le recordó muchas cosas del pasado que ciertamente prefería olvidar.

Con su paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón que daba con una calle principal.

Sin embargo sabía que simplemente olvidándolo no arreglaría nada. Ese mismo error que todavía lo atormentaba seguirá ahí para siempre aunque su mente consiguiera escapar de la realidad. Él mismo lo sabía muy bien.

Qué irónico... En su vida nunca le había faltado poder. Para el resto de la gente siempre ha sido un arma, una rata de laboratorio o un monstruo. Él era alguien que podía sobrevivir a una bomba nuclear sin un rasguño, alguien que aunque los demás países enviaran todo su armamento militar contra él no podrían hacer prácticamente nada. Él era el Esper más fuerte existente.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, seguía siendo humano. Por más que quisiera no podía cambiar los eventos pasados.

En realidad tampoco buscaba que lo perdonaran, pues sabía que no podría compensar las más de diez mil vidas que arrebató ni aun con la suya propia. Pero aun así, ¿qué necesidad había de dejar que las otras diez mil murieran innecesariamente?

A pocos metros de él observó que había una tienda de conveniencia y decidió entrar a comprar un par de latas de café puesto que tenía la ligera sospecha de que Yomikawa le había escondido las que ya tenía. Pero al final se le vio saliendo con una bolsa llena de aproximadamente quince de ellas.

Según recuerda, la última vez se bebió más o menos esa cantidad en dos días. Era un mal hábito que tenía. Mucha gente le había estado diciendo que era malo para alguien tan joven tomar tanta cantidad, pero él simplemente se hacía el sordo. ¿Qué más le daba que los demás pensaran que era un adicto? Ya llevaba bastante tiempo desahogando sus problemas con la cafeína y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Un grupo de estudiantes que estuvieron a punto de pasar junto a él lo miraron con expresión de temor y cambiaron rápidamente de acera. Ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que ni si quiera se molestó en dirigir su vista a ellos.

Justo cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle, a su lado le pareció ver a cierto chico de cabello con forma de erizo con quien ya se encontró durante el incidente de Skill-Out. Giró rápidamente la cabeza sobresaltado en esa dirección hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

– (Genial... Lo que me faltaba... ¿ahora ese bastardo está hasta en mi imaginación? Debe ser por el café...)

Si le preguntaran, claramente diría que odiaba a ese nivel 0 que lo humilló siendo un nivel 5. Sin embargo, por otra parte se sentía agradecido. Agradecido de que detuviera ese asqueroso experimento en el que estuvo involucrado. Agradecido de que al fin le abriera los ojos y le hiciera parar de seguir asesinando a aquellas que en ese tiempo él consideraba como simples "marionetas". Y, sobre todo y por más egoísta que suene, agradecido de lo salvara de sí mismo.

Incluso se podría decir que le tenía un poco de envidia. A diferencia de él, era un héroe que siempre daba un paso adelante por cualquiera que lo necesitase. Vivía feliz e ignorante en el "lado luminoso" de la ciencia. Definitivamente le envidiaba, aunque era algo que nunca llegaría a admitir en público,

Después de estar un rato caminado, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de un bloque de apartamentos de profesores.

Miró hacia arriba. El apartamento al que debía llegar se encontraba en el séptimo piso. Debido a la ausencia de algún tipo de ascensor, tenías que ir por las escaleras si querías subir, y para él eso era un hecho de lo más molesto debido a que apenas podía dar tres pasos con su pierna derecha sin caerse. Maldijo en silencio y llevó su blanca mano a su cuello. Después de sonar algo como un "click", un fuerte viento se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando que poco a poco comenzara a elevarse del suelo.

La velocidad de ascenso aumentó enormemente al sentir que ya tenía espacio suficiente como para no provocar de nuevo ningún destrozo con la fuerza del aire y en pocos segundos llegó a su destino.

Aterrizó en un balcón y desactivó de nuevo su poder. Entonces volvió a necesitar su muleta para caminar.

No le gustaba absolutamente nada sentirse tan vulnerable después de haber estado desde que era un niño confiando en que su poder le protegiera de todo, pero por otro lado sabía que era lo menos que se merecía y debía agradecer de que no hubiera terminado mucho peor.

Se giró hacia el interior y se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente estarían durmiendo ya.

Dirigió su mano hacia el extremo de la puerta corrediza de cristal y empujó. Se abrió. Últimamente la dejaban abierta porque ya había estado entrando por allí varias veces desde que se trasladó ahí a vivir.

Sin ni si quiera quitarse los zapatos entró al apartamento, dejó la bolsa de latas de café que había comprado en la encimera de la cocina y directamente se fue en dirección a su cuarto.

Se preparó mentalmente para pasar otra noche horrible sin poder dormir casi nada, se metió en su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

– "... Misaka se preguntaba si hoy podía dormir contigo" dice Misaka Misaka intentando no despertar a Yomikawa y Yoshikawa. – se trataba de una niña pequeña de unos diez años quien se encontraba tímidamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

– "¿Estás despierto?" Pregunta Misaka Misaka al no oír una respuesta.

...

Silencio de nuevo.

La niña entró en la habitación con expresión alegre y se metió sin hacer ruido en la cama. Queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad le dio un beso en la frente al albino y rápidamente se quedó dormida a su lado.

Accelerator abrió sus ojos con un semblante más serio de lo normal. Se encontraba despierto.

Normalmente habría rechazado ese acto de cariño por parte de cualquiera. Sin embargo esta vez no lo hizo. Quizás se debía al cansancio o quizás a que no quería que viera que aún no estaba dormido. De todas formas él mismo no sabía la verdadera razón.

 _Sin embargo sí que tenía algo en mente..._

Tomó las sábanas y tapó con ellas el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Después se acomodó de lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos para prepararse para la nueva etapa que acababa de comenzar en su vida.

 _... destruiría todo aquello que amenazara la seguridad de esa niña. Protegería esa sonrisa suya incluso si tuviera que dar su vida en el intento... Aunque tuviera que hundirse en la oscuridad más profunda para ello..._

– (Después de todo es lo que se merece una basura como yo... ¿cierto?) – con ese último pensamiento que estuvo resonando en su cabeza durante algún tiempo más adelante, se dejó atrapar finalmente por los largos brazos del sueño.


End file.
